Robert Stanton (actor)
|birth_place = San Antonio, Texas, United States |occupation = Actor, director, playwright |years_active = 1985–present }} Robert Lloyd Stanton (born March 8, 1963) is an American film, television and stage actor, director and playwright. He may be best known for his role in the 1993 film Dennis the Menace as Henry Mitchell, the title character's father. Early life Stanton was born in San Antonio and raised in Annandale, Virginia, the son of federal workers Billie Loree (née Baker) and Lloyd Winter Stanton, Jr.Robert Stanton biography at filmreference.com Career Theater Stanton trained at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts Graduate Acting Program and began his acting career in Joseph Papp's production of the play Measure for Measure, at the Delacorte Theater in 1985. He was in the resident company of the American Repertory Theater in Cambridge, Massachusetts from 1989 to 1991. His Broadway credits include George Bernard Shaw’s Saint Joan, John Guare's A Free Man of Color, Friedrich Schiller's Mary Stuart and Tom Stoppard's The Coast of Utopia. Two-dozen Off Broadway credits include David Lindsay-Abaire's Fuddy Meers, A. R. Gurney's A Cheever Evening and Caryl Churchill's Owners and Traps. He won an Obie Award and a Clarence Derwent Award for his performance in David Ives's All in the Timing in 1994. He directed the premiere of Ives's play Don Juan in Chicago Off-Broadway in 1995. In 2008 and 2009, he appeared in Off-Broadway productions of Love Child, a 22-character farce for two actors, with his co-writer, Daniel H. Jenkins. In March and April 2012, he appeared in the Eugene O'Neill play Strange Interlude at the Shakespeare Theatre Company, in the role of Charles Marsden; he returned in January 2016 to play Mr. Puff in Jeffrey Hatcher's adaptation of Richard Brinsley Sheridan's The Critic and Moon in Stoppard's The Real Inspector Hound on a double-bill, winning the company's Emery Battis Award for his performances. Film and television roles Stanton made a brief appearance in the 1988 thriller The House on Carroll Street. In 1992, he appeared in the films A League of Their Own and Bob Roberts. In 1993, he appeared in his first major supporting role, playing Henry Mitchell in Dennis the Menace for writer-producer John Hughes. He played John Chapman in the 1994-95 television show The Cosby Mysteries. He later appeared in a variety of films, including Don't Drink the Water (1994 film), Striptease, Washington Square, Red Corner, Next Stop Wonderland, Mercury Rising, The Quiet American, Head of State, The Stepford Wives, Find Me Guilty, Confessions of a Shopaholic, two sequels to Luc Besson's Arthur and the Invisibles, playing Armand Montgomery, father to Freddie Highmore's Arthur, and Jason Bourne. Stanton appeared in episodes of the television shows Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Frasier, Ed, Third Watch, Damages, NYC 22, The Good Wife, and Orange Is the New Black. He also played Anthony “Robi” Frobisher, boss to mass killer Mr. Mercedes, in David E. Kelley’s 2017 television adaptation of Stephen King’s novel. Filmography Films * The House on Carroll Street (1988) - Dionysus * Double Exposure: The Story of Margaret Bourke-White (TV Movie, 1989) - Lloyd-Smith * Love or Money (1990) - Dudley * A League of Their Own (1992) - Western Union Delivery Man * Bob Roberts (1992) - Bart Macklerooney * Dennis The Menace (1993) - Henry Mitchell * The Cosby Mysteries (TV movie, 1994) - Medical Examiner John Chapman * Don't Drink the Water (1994 film) (TV movie, 1994) - Mr. Burns * Striptease (1996) - Erb Crandal * Washington Square (1997) - Arthur Townsend * Hudson River Blues (1997) - Jeff * Red Corner ''(1997) - Ed Pratt * ''Next Stop Wonderland (1998) - Robert * Mercury Rising (1998) - Dean Crandell * Happy Accidents (2000) - Fetishist * The Quiet American (2002) - Joe Tunney * Head of State (2003) - Advisor * The Stepford Wives (2004) - Ted Van Sant * Find Me Guilty (2005) - Chris Newberger * The Convention (short film, 2006) - Good Samaritan * Gigantic (2008) - James Weathersby * Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) - Derek Smeath * Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard (French: Arthur et la vengeance de Maltazard, also known in English as Arthur and the Invisibles 2 or simply Arthur 2 as well as Arthur and the Great Adventure for its UK re-release) (2009) - Armand Montgomery * Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (French:'' Arthur et la guerre des deux mondes'', also known in English as Arthur and the Invisibles 3 or simply Arthur 3 as well as Arthur and the Great Adventure for its UK re-release) (2010) - Armand Montgomery * True Story (2015) - Jeffrey Gregg * Jason Bourne (2016) - Government Lawyer Television * Law & Order (1991) - Jed Knox (episode "The Wages of Love") * The Cosby Mysteries (1994-1995) - Medical Examiner John Chapman (14 episodes) * Central Park West (also known as C.P.W.) (1995) - Tom Chasen (2 episodes) * Cosby (1996-1997) - Mr. Acker (2 episodes) * Law & Order (1997) - Jacob Sutter (episode "Harvest") * Frasier (1998) - Ben (episode "The Zoo Story") * Ed (2000) - Arthur Daily (episode "Just Friends") * Third Watch (2001) - Donald Simkins (episode "Duty") * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002) - Dennis Griscom (episode "The Third Horseman") * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) - P.B.A. Representative (episode "Rotten") * Law & Order (2003) - Tim Grayson (episode "Seer") * The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire (2003) - Dr. Patz (episode "Secrets and Lies") * Jonny Zero (2005) - Stuart (episode "Bounty") * Law & Order (2006) - Douglas Preston (episode "Avatar") * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2010) as Mr. Nower, School Official (episode "Three-in-One") * Damages (2011) as Pastor Stephen Yates (episode "Next One's on Me, Blondie") * NYC 22 (2012) as Steve Cowan (episode "Jumpers") * The Good Wife (2013) as Hugh Saxon (episode "Going for the Gold") * Orange Is the New Black (2013) as Maury Kind (2 episodes) * Mr. Mercedes (2017-present) - Anthony "Robi" Frobisher (9 episodes) Video Games * Manhunt (2003) - Smilie member * Bully (2006) - Mr. Galloway References External links * * *Robert Stanton at the Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1963 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Male actors from San Antonio Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:People from Annandale, Virginia Category:Male actors from Texas